Designing effective policy interventions to help meet the goal of maintaining a talented and diverse workforce in the biomedical and behavioral sciences requires knowledge of the processes and dynamics that underlie its composition and the factors responsible for why it is changing. Not only does research and innovation in the biomedical and behavioral sciences foster economic growth, it has a direct bearing on public health and well-being, both in the United States and abroad. To assist policymakers, this study has two aims: (1) to investigate the composition of the biomedical and behavioral scientific workforce and how it has changed overtime and (2) to analyze the factors responsible for the movement of individuals into this labor force (recruitment) as well as the retention of talent within this workforce. To satisfy these goals, first we conduct a comparative-statics analysis of the composition of the biomedical and behavioral sciences (BMBS) workforce (as defined by occupation) in 1993, 2003, and 2010 (the most recent year data are available) and examine how its composition has varied over time with regards to such factors as gender, minority status, age, career stage, degree level, compensation, and sector of employment. We begin with a broad definition of the BMBS potential workforce that includes all individuals possessing at least a bachelor's degree, regardless of their formal field of training (education) and degree level and then hone in on those individuals engaged in research within the BMBG workforce. Second, we investigate the dynamics (e.g. in and out of the occupation) of the BMBS research workforce. Here we follow the employment histories of the same group of scientists from 2003 - 2010 and focus on how recruitment and retention differ by gender, underrepresented minority status, citizenship status, and career stage. By recruitment, we mean the movement of individuals without formal training in BMBS into BMBS occupations; retention indicates whether those trained in BMBS remain in the BMBS workforce. All of the analysis is done using data from SESTAT, the most comprehensive database on the scientific workforce in the United States.